


When My Worries Get Too Big

by Crewgen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathing, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Malnourishment, Malnutrition, Qrow gets overwhelmed, Ruby and Yang are mentioned, Separation Anxiety, Substance Abuse, Tai gets separation anxiety, Touch-Starved, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Young Ruby, Young Yang Xiao Long, so are Port and Oobleck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crewgen/pseuds/Crewgen
Summary: “ He knew he was coming home soon. He always does. Doesn’t make it any easier. ”





	When My Worries Get Too Big

Tai knew he would come home. Always has, always will. Or at least, that’s what Qrow had always reassured before leaving on these missions for Ozpin. Always said he would be home soon where it was safe. Always said he’d be home within a few weeks because Oz knew the girls would raise questions as to why their uncle had disappeared and when he was coming back. That’s what Qrow promised.

He’s been gone for months.

_So where the hell is he?_

The girls were starting to ask questions that Taiyang could only answer with distractions. Ruby was easier to pull away from the topic than Yang was, the latter of the two having more understanding and focus on things, but he had his methods with these girls. Ruby was easily distracted with cookies and milk and other sweets, and all Tai had to promise for Yang was an hour or two extended on her bed time for her to watch TV or play her games. Never really worked. She always fell asleep at the same time, with or without the extended time. It was all worth it if it meant that Tai didn’t need to answer any questions that he was starting to doubt even his own answers.

“You'd better be alive.” He had said late one night while working on dirtied dishes from dinner. The house was quiet, Bart and Peter having offered to watch the kids throughout the break they had at Beacon to give Tai a break. Apparently they seemed to notice Qrow hadn’t returned, and opted to watch the girls for Tai to have a some time to himself. He didn’t voice his complaints, but he wished he had before. The silence was almost unbearable. 

He watched as a flock of birds flew overhead through the kitchen window above the sink, but he couldn't tell what kind they were. Crows, more than likely. They seemed common around Tai’s little area of Patch. He found it ironic, really.

A small pain struck his chest as he watched them fly over the shattered moon and across the sky, and he frowned down at the dishes soaking in the sink. He gave a sigh, a soft noise that escaped his lips as he reached to scrub at a pan that had been soaking for longer than the other dishes to distract his mind from the worsening thoughts that began to fill his mind. When he realized he hadn’t soaked it enough, he gave a noise of frustration as he set it aside to soak more, moving onto the plates he always left for after he finished the other dishes. He’d handle the pan later with the small bit of copper wool he had for rougher grease stains, but he decided he’d deal with that later after a bit more soaking. He could handle knowing that one little dish may not quite be cleaned with the rest of the dishes tonight. 

There was suddenly knocking at his door.

Tai froze. His hand halted half way through his motion of cleaning the plate, and he snapped his attention up from the sink full of dishes and bubbles to look back behind him.

He had to be going crazy. He was hearing things, wasn’t he?

The tapping started again, the familiar sound of metals against the sturdy wood of his door. The familiar pattern of knocks that Tai knew all too well. The sound that meant relief and joy. Tai sucked in a sharp breath, deep blue eyes widening with the sudden realization. He was home. He was finally home.

_He was safe._

Taiyang moved, like a dragon flying around his sky as he rushed to the door. The sound of the thin glass hitting against the tiled floor of the kitchen and shattering into pieces, both large and thin. He didn’t care, he had other plates, losing one little dish wouldn't cause the world to end. If he was bothered, he could easily replace it on his next trip to town. All he cared about at the moment was his task at hand. 

Getting to Qrow. 

There were two more knocks before the door had been thrown open. Well, a bit of an understatement. He opened the door as normally as he could, knowing full well that if it really was who he had hoped was at the door, that he would be startled by the quick movement of the door. That’s how Qrow normally was after missions like these. On edge and ready to run at any movement that might mean danger. He never really got better at that. Qrow was the same way when they had first all been assigned on a team. His sister was the same way. 

Once the door had been opened, Taiyang fully took in the appearance of the other. He looked exhausted was the first thing Tai had noticed. The heaviness to his eyes that Qrow often seemed to have after these missions. But it was never quite this bad before. 

Next was his frame. He was thinner than before, which Tai checked off his list of things he needed to do. He wondered if Qrow had packed enough rations in his travel bag, and if he had bothered to get more once he ran out. He doubted it, but it was something to distract himself with. Speaking of, it seemed the bag Qrow normally traveled with was gone. He’d make sure to ask about it when he cooks dinner again. Wouldn’t be the first time he’s had to cook again after finishing dishes. The other talking broke him out of his thoughts. 

“Hey Tai,” Qrow finally decided to speak up, giving an small chuckle. Tai watched as the other moved his hand up, rubbing the back of his neck. It was now that Tai noticed the patches and sloppy makeshift bandages over his arms, and looking closely now he could also see them on his other arm and face. Forehead and cheek, more specifically. Other wounds like scrapes and little cuts had been lazily uncovered, and three questions immediately popped into his mind. 

_Why hadn't his wounds healed? Had his aura broke? Was he that exhausted?_

Tai was snapped out of his thoughts again by Qrow speaking up, but now he noticed he had moved. Following his gave, he noticed that he was looking past him and into the kitchen. Seems he noticed the plate. “Geez, I haven't even been home three seconds and my lucks already catching up to me.” His tone was light and joking, and he glanced away at a nearby bird. A raven, more specifically. “Startin’ to wonder if I shouldn’t have-” The joking smile and tone were gone and replaced with a look of shock. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Taiyang rush forward, and he tensed as he braced for a punch. Ironic, really. His fight or flight instinct always turned to flight when it came to Tai and the girls. Almost made him chuckle, but he held it in. 

His shock grew as he felt arms around him instead of swinging fists crash against him. 

_Why a hug? Tai had broke his plate, shouldn’t he be angry?_

“Tai, what are you-” He cut himself off yet again as he felt Tai shift, his arm moving from his back to rest it firmly at the nape of his neck, and Qrow nearly melted. 

He missed this. 

Qrow didn’t notice the stinging feeling of tears in his eyes as he relaxed into his arms, grip tightening on the flask he held within his ringed fingers as he wrapped his arms tightly around Taiyang, hesitating to close his eyes as he heard the other sigh.  
“I love you,” was the small phrase that followed the exhale of breath, the words firm, yet holding a gentle tone that he normally used with Qrow when he was worried. Qrow knew the tone all to well. 

_And there go the tears._

With a shuddering breath, he closed his eyes and allowed the tears to fall, tightening his arms around Tai as he bit into his lip to prevent any form on noise escaping his lips. Qrow buried into his face into the clothes shoulder, a bit thankful for the heeled boots he wears to add extra height for intimidation. Without his boots, the height difference may have been a tad bit awkward. 

Tai seemed to notice the sudden change in his breathing, and pressed his head more firmly against his shoulder as a form of comfort for the other. Tai knew the routine. When missions went terrible and Qrow came home in the wrong mindset, Tai was always there to bring him back. Whether it be with touches or words, he always knew what to do.

That being said, Tai began to slowly walk back, not letting go of Qrow for a second during the process. With a little stumble, Qrow followed forward as Taiyang walked back. He knew they were more than likely going to the bathroom. Being on the run constantly and fighting Grimm throughout most of the day doesn't exactly make you smell like roses, especially for months on end.

After bumping into a few things, Tai eventually had led them both into the bathroom.

Once getting Qrow to let him go and a few kisses of reassurance and a little more convincing, Tai had managed to run a bath and get the other bathed and into bed. It took around two hours for the other to get to sleep, dressed in a pair of Tai’s old sweatpants and the heavy blanket Tai always kept around for the worse of nights wrapped around him. His head was resting on his shoulder, and Tai had continued his actions of rubbing just below the ruined scar tissues of Qrow’s pecs, knowing the area around his ribs and pecs was an easy way to lull him to sleep on nights like this. 

Tai kept his questions pushed back until the next morning. All he cared about now was Qrow tucked snugly into his side. He would ask his questions once he knew Qrow was awake and fed tomorrow. For now, Tai simply enjoyed the sound of the soft snores next to his ear, and the sound of soft and steady breathing. He knew he was okay now, even if he really wasn’t.

Qrow was finally home. 

_He was safe._

And with that reassuring thought in mind, Tai slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got inspiration to write another story, this one being based around a short comic created by qrowtai on Tumblr. Go support the artist, they’re very talented! If there are any mistakes or you have any recommendations for another story you’d like to see, please feel free to comment them and I will do my best to correct them. That being said, enjoy the story


End file.
